


RoxyDirk Content

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, right in front of a mirror!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Roxy and Dirk has sex.





	RoxyDirk Content

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is titled that because I literally don't know what else to call it.

DIRK: Are you sure we should be doing this?    
ROXY: why? are you getting second thoughts? o:

Roxy pauses lavishing Dirk with her soft and purple lipsticked kisses, but keeps her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, not so much out of reluctance to stop, but more so out of not really knowing if she should, as Dirk’s hands are still firmly on her hips. 

DIRK: Not really. It’s just something been on my mind.   
DIRK: With our alternate selves in the other version of Earth. We were each other’s genetic offspring, weren’t we?   
ROXY: uhhh i suppoooose   
ROXY: y bring this up rn tho?    
DIRK: I just…    
DIRK: This wouldn’t be some kind of weird incest, doing it with you, would it?   
ROXY: omg lol!   
DIRK: Roxy, come on.   
ROXY: is that really what ur worrying about after weve been making out??   
ROXY: dirk, dirk love   
ROXY: i dunno about our big adult selves but   
ROXY: afaik we were just two lone survivors bred using the genes of ancestors we dont even know much about asides from the stories   
ROXY: besiiiides, even if it IS incest, does it really bother you?   
DIRK: I suppose not.    
DIRK: I am probably just overthinking it again. About something that doesn’t actually matter nor affect us on any level whatsoever.    
ROXY: hehe dont trouble urself over it love   
ROXY: besides, u rly wanna stay this pent up? ;3   
DIRK: Not really.    
DIRK: Not when you’re hot as hell.

Without another word, Roxy’s pulled into a kiss once again, her plush lips once again meeting Dirk’s and her behind once again being groped. She has already left so much purple lipstick mark all over her lover’s face and neck, but she still isn’t done with Dirk, kissing him passionately, lips against lips, tongue against tongue. If the hard bulge pressing against her abdomen isn’t making her hot and bothered enough, the hands squeezing and kneading her behind, even pulling her dress up enough to reach under her panties to do so, certainly are. 

Soon enough, Roxy finds herself getting far too turned on to simply keep kissing and getting groped, as she starts desperately wanting release. Breaking the kiss, however hesitantly, she says to Dirk, her voice hush and panting, already starting to get down on her knees,

ROXY: let me suck u off dirk   
DIRK: Yeah, sure. Please.   
DIRK: Uhh watch the stuff around you though. There’s kind of clutter here.   
ROXY: oh i know silly    
ROXY: u just worry about enjoying urself big guy <3

As quickly as she gets down on her knees, her nylon-covered feet arching with the pointed heels of her stilettos off the floor, Roxy’s just as careful not to knock into any of the clutter strewn around them, especially not the mirror leaning against the wall right just behind her. Regardless though, nothing can slow Roxy down from immediately latching onto Dirk and undoing his pants, freeing his erection from his underwear. This wouldn’t even be the first time she has ever played with it, and yet her eyes immediately light up upon seeing it, as if still surprised at its size and how tasty it looks. 

Without keeping herself waiting, Roxy quickly goes down on Dirk, wrapping her lips around his cock and pushing all the way down to the hilt, eliciting from him a surprised moan with a sudden deepthroat. Giving the base of his cock a good smooch with the shaft buried deep in her throat, she pulls back up and turns her focus to the tip, running her tongue over the glans before giving it a dedicated suck, her lips caressing it as she strokes the shaft with one hand. The other hand is too busy between her legs, reaching under her panties to stimulate herself. 

DIRK: holy shit Roxy   
DIRK: You’re really godo at this   
ROXY: ;3

Excited by the praise and the hand holding her head in accompaniment, Roxy returns her attention to the rest of the shaft, vigorously bobbing her head back and forth as her hands keep busy with stroking. Never taking a moment to swallow the saliva pooling up in her mouth, she simply lets it soak up Dirk’s cock, leaving sloppy strands of white all over the purple rings wrapped around his shaft, whatever failing to stay on dripping down her chin, some of it wetting her cleavage and the rest landing on her thighs, soaking into her thigh highs. 

It isn’t long before Dirk hits his limit, much to Roxy’s delight, his knees weak beneath him and his panting audible and rapid. Sensing how close he is, Roxy picks up the pace, eagerly using her mouth to the best of her abilities, refusing to slow down whatsoever even as her tongue starts to sore from its exercise, not until she finally feels his hands clamping down hard on her head and his warm semen pouring into her mouth and down her throat.

DIRK: holy fuck roxy   
ROXY: u felt really good huh :p    
DIRK: yeah um   
DIRK: Wow, you give really good head.   
ROXY: hehe :3 hell yeah

Still kneeling on the floor, Roxy swallows whatever fluids is left in her mouth and licks her lips, as she looks up at Dirk with a pleased look on her face, knowing that not even those cool shades Dirk has on can hide how weak he is for her. 

ROXY: dont think we’re done yet tho love   
ROXY: u still havent taken me yet, u know!   
DIRK: Yeah, but uh   
DIRK: Is it    
DIRK: Is it really safe to do that with like, the lipstick and all.    
DIRK: I uh, don’t know enough about these things and I don’t want to like, hurt you or anyt   
ROXY: just use a condom, silly!   
DIRK: A condom.

As she gets back up, Roxy reaches into her strapless bra and pull out a condom, slapping it into Dirk’s hand before turning around and bumping her ass into his crotch to tease him. 

ROXY: yeah!    
ROXY: its that simple dork   
DIRK: Wow, I feel silly.   
DIRK: Yeah, I’ll put it on.    
ROXY: u better :3

With Dirk busy slipping the condom onto his erection, Roxy pulls her dress up, her panties down, and presses her palms against the wall, the mirror standing right in front of her, sticking her ass out. For a moment, she’s distracted by just how pretty she looks in this mirror, bent over like this in front of Dirk, and how pretty she’s going to look when she’s getting fucked. 

DIRK: Okay, it’s on.    
DIRK: Should I put it in now?   
ROXY: do what u’d like big guy    
ROXY: just go wild on me ;3

Watching Dirk in the mirror steady himself holding onto her hips as he rubs his shaft up against her pussy, Roxy grins excitedly, closing her eyes for that pleasurable feeling. Soon enough, she’s rewarded, as she feels the tip parting her lower lips and pushing in, filling her up with the wonderful sensation that she’s missed so much. 

Slowly, her lover starts to move, his every thrust making him moan louder than he’s making Roxy moan. Not that she’s not enjoying it, she’s just not as nearly as vocal as Dirk is when she actually feels good, so much so that she’s practically relying on pushing against the wall to keep herself up with how weak her legs have gotten already. He doesn’t even have to thrust particularly fast nor hard to get Roxy so wet it’s practically flowing down her legs. 

That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to pick up the pace though. The more he gets into it, the faster Dirk thrusts his hips, and the closer Roxy feels to losing control, her body so rife and hot with pleasure that she’s more than relieved when he finally drapes himself over her body and starts groping at her breasts, freeing them from her dress and her bra. Watching herself getting fucked like this in the mirror too is turning out to be so much more of a turn on than Roxy could have ever anticipated, the image of her own sluttiness riling her up more and more until she’s nearing her climax.

Before long, Roxy feels Dirk reaching his second climax, as he clutches her more tightly, his hands sinking into her soft bosom, and as his thrusting rapidly picks up the pace, ravaging her cunt with an intensity enough to push her over the edge. Just as Roxy feels her mind going blank and losing control of her body with pleasure, her quim gushing out from her pussy onto the floor below, she feels Dirk burying his cock deep into her one last time as he cums into his condom. 

DIRK: wow, fuck.   
DIRK: That was… wow I came a lot.   
ROXY: hehe, me too :3   
ROXY: god im so weak now    
DIRK: Same.

The intense climax seemingly to have completely drained her of any strength, Roxy is practically staying upright by pushing against the wall and leaning her weight into Dirk, who also seems to be struggling not to just slump to the floor. It takes the two some time to catch their breaths and cool off a bit before Dirk finally starts pulling out. 

DIRK: Oops.   
DIRK: I think the condom broke.   
ROXY: oh??    
ROXY: oh ur right   
ROXY: oops lmao   
ROXY: oh well :3 that was just to keep lipstick marks out of my coochie LOL   
DIRK: Uh   
DIRK: Are you sure you don’t mind?   
ROXY: yeah i dont care lmao   
ROXY: if its not for the lipstick thing i woulda let you do me raw   
DIRK: Wow.    
DIRK: I’ll have to keep that in mind next time so I don’t make the same mistake twice.   
DIRK: Or rather, so I can make the mistake. Not practicing safe sex, yo.   
ROXY: lets go get cleaned up then   
ROXY: so we can make that mistake together ;3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a dream I once had about Roxy sucking Dirk off in front of a mirror. I decided to write in more details than the dream offered and turn it into a whole fic. The quality towards the end probably isn't great but I really gotta go to bed so I can be ready for the convention tomorrow morning.


End file.
